


The Promise

by Polarnacht



Series: Quick & Dirty [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Parabatai, Polyamory, Promises, Protective Magnus Bane, Runes, Tenderness, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Magnus caresses Jace’s runes, he discovers a new one: A Promise rune. He is curious what promise Jace made, but he knows better than to push. Jace will tell him when he is ready.Malace are in an established relationship, actively featured in this story are only Jace and Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Quick & Dirty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056596
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a writing game for the word promise.

The Promise

Magnus hums lightly while his fingers follow the lines on Jace’s body. He starts at his Stamina rune at the shoulder and follows the sharp outline of his collar bone to the scar near Jace’s heart that Valentine’s sword has left behind the day Jace died. He follows the lines of old, faded scars that the same man caused earlier in Jace’s life. Signs of abuse, but even more signs of survival. He rubs at them, scratches them until he hears Jace moan softly. 

Magnus’ fingers find all permanent runes that cover Jace’s body without having to look, his lover’s body as familiar as his own by now. He maps them out, altering between rubbing and using his nails. When he comes to the Parabatai rune he stops shortly, teasing Jace by outlining it but not touching it. He knows how sensitive both Jace and Alec are in this special spot. When he does touch it, he digs his nails deep into Jace’s flesh, leaving red marks over the ink black; enjoying the gasp he gets in return, enjoying the knowledge that Alec will feel it too. 

“You’ve got a new rune,” Magnus states, while he admires the newest addition on Jace's upper abdomen. The skin still looks a little sore and Jace hisses lightly when Magnus brushes over it, but Jace doesn’t flinch or pushes Magnus back.

Magnus knows the rune. It’s a Promise rune. And not the first that is carved into Jace’s skin. There is one on his neck, applied by Alec like most of Jace’s runes. Alec carries the same at the same spot. A renewed promise to honor their Parabatai bond. They vowed to each other to never part when they were kids, they renewed it when they were men.

Jace looks up at Magnus and their eyes meet. Magnus doesn’t ask, he knows Jace will tell him what the rune means if and when he is ready. 

“It’s a promise to myself,” Jace says quietly after the silence has stretched on for minutes in a way only people who truly know and love each other can be silent together. “A promise to never let it win.” 

Magnus doesn’t have to ask what that _it_ is. He knows it too well, has fought it too often in his own life to not know. The darkness. The darkness that comes from within and threatens to eat you alive, overshadowing everything that is light. 

Magnus bends forward to kiss the rune. “We’ll help you keep that promise, darling.” Their eyes meet again and Jace just nods, knowing his two lovers will, before his eyes slide shut again and Magnus resumes his humming and mapping.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved


End file.
